


24/5

by mininexi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mininexi/pseuds/mininexi
Summary: 1 door and no key, 2 guys and no food





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how ao3 works...its unfinished but i plan on updating until it is(?)

11:32pm johnny: heyyyy what time are you coming back?

11:35 pm mark: uhh my study group just ended i was just otw back why

11:36 pm johnny: do you mind staying with haechan tonight? pleasee~~

11:36 pm mark:

11:37 pm johnny: ill buy you a league skin

11:38 pm mark: deal but stop bringing people over on a weekday man i need to sleep 

11:40 pm johnny: i need to sleep too

11:42 pm mark: shut up

___________

11:27 pm ten: im not coming back tonight i left your key outside the window

11:37 pm haechan: you fucking idiot, we live on the 3rd floor. how do you expect me to get it

11:41 pm ten: jump

11:46 pm haechan: can i use your amazon prime to buy a butcher knife

11:48 pm ten: yeah sure

11:59 pm ten: wait a minute

12:00 am ten: haechan

12:00 am ten: haechan 

___________

mark isn’t happy to have been sexiled by johnny for the night, especially since his midterm was next week. shit, he just realized his lecture notes were in his room. mark’s fucked, while johnny’s getting fucked. this is fine.

as he approaches haechan’s dorm, he sees haechan standing idly outside of his room, with a visible cloud over his face.

mark approaches haechan cautiously, unsure of what to expect.

“hey, johnny told me to crash here again because he wants the room to himself, that’s cool right?”

haechan lets out a groan of frustration and rubs his temples, trying to prevent his incoming migraine caused by having the worst roommate in the world.

“ten locked me out by accident, and he won’t come back to let me in. we’re both out of luck.”

the gears in mark’s head slowly whir as haechan’s begin to turn. johnny forcing mark out….ten leaving...wait a minute….

they both reach the same conclusion at the same time, with sick realization dawning over their faces.

mark and haechan shoot each other the most exasperated looks as they realized what just happened to them, suddenly regretting the choice in their respective roommates. placing their trust in the upperclassmen was unwise apparently; the only experience they had was in bed. there goes mark’s hope of shadowing johnny in his marketing team and shooting down haechan’s expectation of ten to land him the internship at the clinic. 

now the two of them stand outside the door that separates them from homelessness and home, with no key to open it.

mark's stomach grumbles as he crosses over into his second day with no food, and he stares pointedly at the ground with shame. he hopes haechan didn't hear it. haechan definitely did.

double sexiled, double jeopardy.

now what?


	2. Chapter 2

it’s been 5 minutes, and both of them still are outside the dorm, unsure of what to do and where to go. mark’s been picking at his shirt, wondering when he got a stain on it. haechan’s glancing at him occasionally, not anticipating that he would have to spend the night with mark. this was uncomfortable on both ends. 

stalemate.

both of them break the silence simultaneously because neither of them could stand the boredom anymore.

“wh-”

“so-”

mark pauses. “you go first.” whatever haechan was thinking of must’ve been better than his idea of crashing in the library for the night. perfectly acceptable, but unreasonably boring, especially since both of them spend half of their lives in there anyways.

haechan didn’t really want to look mark in the eyes, so he chose the ground as his focal point instead. “i uh, noticed you were hungry. you wanna grab something to eat?”

mark thought back to his stomach growling in the dead of night just moments ago, and his face begins to warm up. it wasn’t his fault that he was doing 10 hour study sessions to prepare for the entrance exam. okay, maybe it is, but some sacrifices must be made. actually, a lot of sacrifices. he sheds a silent tear thinking about all the plans he had to cancel on in the name of finals. it’s all for the greater good, maybe.

mark answers a bit timidly. “yeah, if you’re down, i have nothing better to do anyways. i’m a prisoner until sunrise.”

considering the time, their options were limited. the dining hall just closed an hour ago and all of haechan’s favorites weren’t open either. he racked his brain for all possibilities, and realized their outlook was dreary. 

“the convenience store?” 

ramen is better than an empty stomach he surmises. it’s not like mark was in any position to judge.

as if on command, mark’s stomach responds happily to the suggestion, and he could do nothing except look away in shame. he mumbles a reply since his stomach has already betrayed him. “yeah sure….sounds good..”

the two, very licenseless, students, think about how they’re going to get there.

“taxi?” 

haechan replies sarcastically“not much of a choice.” 

now the bigger question is, who was paying for it?  
the two share a look they have many times before. the best and only way to make decisions. with lightning response, they face each other and assume position.

“rock! paper! scissors!”


End file.
